


I Don't Want This Isolation

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Miami Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: I really dont know what this is but i knew was that i had to write this. Been wanting to since playoffs started but sorry in advance. Inspired by Gorillaz song Humility. and leave lots of comments. :))))) Just a little fic about my two favorite Heat players. enjoy





	I Don't Want This Isolation

I Don't Want This Isolation

That was it. That was the very last straw. Just what the fuck do these two think they were doing. Coach Spo furiously called a time out. As the whistle blew signaling a timeout, the players made their way to the huddle."What the hell is going on out there guys, we have not been able to hold a lead all night. I mean it's as if we completely forgot how to play the game of basketball. The defensive effort is there, but what i'm not seeing is offense clearly, we need to put up more threes as possible and get to the line more. I need to see more playmaking being done guys, we've practiced these plays time and time again at practice so they should be embedded in your memory by now. And lastly guys we need more communication," Coach said stressing the last part while looking around at everyone until his eyes landed on Goran and Hassan, giving them both a pointed stare. He continued,"So can we just survive tonight with a win or what?" Everyone gave a "yes coach". "Alright Miami on three. One.Two.Three." "Miami!", they all shouted. The Heat had managed to win the game that night, and Coach Spo was so proud of them except for Goran and Hassan. They still weren't communicating effectively with each other. It's as if the world would end if one of them were to utter as much as one word to the other. So he made a mental note to speak with the two of them at practice the next day. 

At practice the next day, the team ran their usual drills and plays. Coach Spo called Goran and Hassan to his office as soon as practice concluded. He began,"Ok guys I know you're probably wondering why I asked to speak with the two of you, so I'm just gonna cut right to the chase and say it, there's no communication going on between the two of you." Hassan gave him a quizzical look and said,"Coach what you mean there's no communication, we talk all the time right G?" Goran who gave an exact confused expression said,"Yeah we do talk a lot coach." Coach Spo sighed. "Yeah that may be the case off the court guys but on the court I'm really not seeing a lot of it. I mean it's a really horrible sight to see when two important players don't know how to play together. From my perspective it seems as though you guys are annoyed by one another." Hassan and Goran were both getting ready to object, when he stopped them. "If you're going to say something, say it to one another. Now what seems to be the problem?" Hassan turned his chair to face Goran, who mirrored his action. "Well to be honest," Hassan started," I'm not used to playing with some one that's as fast like you. I mean you be like the flash in the pint G, like one minute you by the baseline then the next your putting defenders in a blender for real." Hearing this made Goran's eyebrows rise in surprise and he let out a laugh."Wow, really Hassan you think I'm that fast?" he asked excitedly because no one has ever told him that before. "Hell yeah, I'm like is it the shoes or is he just that good." Hassan said looking over at Goran smiling. Coach Spo smiled also as he took in the scene unfolding in front of him. This meeting was going better than he had expected. "Ok Goran," coach said. "Just-- I don't know," Goran began, trying to find the right words. "In the past i never had a big guy in Phoenix or Houston to throw lobs to, and I know that's one of your specialties," he said to Hassan smiling. " I mean aside from blocking, hence the nickname agent block." Hassan said nonchalantly making Goran burst out in laughter. Coach Spo laughed also. Sometimes Hassan was just too much. After the meeting Coach noticed a huge difference between the two Heat players over the next few games. Everytime Hassan would go up to the rim Goran would throw him the lob, or everytime Goran would find a back door cut around the defenders, Hassan would set up a screen that would help him score in the paint. The communication was noticeable They would chat on the bench and during the games. Even at practice they would run pick-and-rolls on the court by themselves. Yes their connection was coming together perfectly. 

After the game that night Hassan invited Goran to dinner which he gladly accepted. It was a sort of routine for them. One would invite the other to dinner, sometimes their teammates would tag along, other times it was just them. They went to his favorite Chinese place. They ordered their food and chowed down as soon as the waiter arrived with it. "The food here is delicious Hassan," G said sipping on his sprite. "I can see that," Hassan said jokingly, pointing toward Goran's plate. Goran used to Hassan's playful manner, shook his head and laughed then delivered a playful punch to his arm. "Oh yeah, just look at your plate its practically clean," Goran retorted back laughing causing Hassan to laugh. After the laughing fit was over Goran said," Im glad we're friends Hassan." "Me too G, which reminds me I wanted to ask you something I've been wanting to these past few months." Hassan said in all seriousness facing Goran. Goran gave him a nod prompting him to continue. "I know we started off on the wrong foot but we worked through it and got along great,"Hassan started," and through that time we spent working it out I felt a connection that's realer than life." Goran was at a loss of words not knowing what Hassan was getting at so he kept nodding his head. " I guess what I'm trying to ask is can we be more than friends? Like a couple?", Hassan said looking toward the floor not wanting to see the rejection on Goran's face. This shocked Goran to the core. He'd never pictured him and Hassan as a couple before, but if he was being honest with himself he felt a strong connection also. When Goran didn't give an immediate answer Hassan raised his head to see a smiling Goran. "Hassan I would love to," he said smiling even harder at Hassan who leaned over and kissed Goran passionately. Goran taken aback at first, kissed him back just as passionately. Thus igniting the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
